This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-48913, filed on Aug. 23, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a crash pad of an automobile and more particularly, to a structure for mounting a crash pad of an automobile which can ensure to prevent from upward movement of a pin, rotation of a cap or easy separation of the pin from the cap during a process for mounting a crash pad by employing an interlocking structure between the pin of the crash pad and the cap of a cowl panel and having a locking means at a lower end of the pin to be locked into a bottom surface of the cap.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In general, a most large-sized part such as a crash pad comprising a number of parts is made into a module and then assembled in an assembly line by means of a robot.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a conventional structure for mounting a crash pad, specially, an upper mounting structure of the crash pad.
A pin 11 is mounted to the crash pad 10 made into a module by a tapping screw and then a cap 13 is mounted to a cowl panel 12. The pin 11 of the crash pad 10 is inserted and locked in vertical direction into the cap 13 of the cowl panel 12 by a robot to complete an assembling process of the crash pad 10.
Reference numeral 18 is a core of the crash pad 10, and reference numeral 19 is a locking portion of the cowl panel 12.
In the structure for mounting the crash pad 10 using the pin 11 and the cap 13 as described above, however, there are some problems such as an upward movement of the pin 11, or a rotation of the cap 13 from side to side or an easy separation of the pin 11 from the cap 13.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure for mounting a crash pad of an automobile which provides an interlocking structure between a pin of a crash pad and a cap of a cowl panel to prevent a pin from separating from a cap and a locking means at a lower end of the pin to lock with a bottom surface of the cap to allow an assembling tolerance when the pin is inserted into the cap, whereby an assembling process of the crash pad can be performed effectively and efficiently.